Paul's revenge
by EmmaInseparable
Summary: SEQUEL TO NAII AND NATE! everything is going great for the grey's and their friends, but is Paul going to let them have their happy ending? No he isn't!
1. Emails

**YAYY! I've fianlly started Naii and Nate 2!!! :D well ive got to upload this real quick so I'll just say hope you enjoy the 1st chapter and dont forget to review telling me what you think! :D**

Nate POV  
"Can you please welcome onto the stage…our very own sis' NAII GREY!!!!" The crowd screamed even louder-if that was even possible, when a platform that my twin sister Naii was standing on as it rose to the stage's height. She smiled a bright smile as she walked over towards me and our brothers. She was wearing a black and red short tartan skirt with black boots and her trademark black and red "Naii Nightmare" t-shirt. She took the microphone that Shane had held out for her and she said confidently into the microphone "Well guys who wants to hear mine and Nate's new song?"  
She was answered by the thousands of teenagers screaming. She smiled again towards me as I walked over to the big White grand piano and sat down in front of it. I started to play the familiar chords as Naii began to sing:

_Got the News today  
Doctor said I had to stay,  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When I thought it all been done  
and I thought it all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_We both harmonised in the chorus

_But you don't what you've got till its gone  
and you don't know what its like to feel so low  
and every time you smile or laugh  
you glow  
you don't even know  
no, no  
you Don't even know_

and then I sang the next verse

_All this time goes by  
still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
waiting on a cure  
but none of them are sure,  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine_We harmonised again on the chorus

_But you don't what you've got till its gone  
and you don't know what its like to feel so low  
and every time you smile or laugh  
you glow  
you don't even know  
no, no  
you Don't even know_I started to get more into the song and played the keys harder making them louder and we both sang our hearts and souls into the chorus again.  
I softened the keys again as Naii softly sang the last few lines of the song:

_So I'll wait till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_I'll be fine..._There probably wasn't a dry eye in the concert hall once we had finished the song, even Shane and Jason seemed to be having a hard time from keeping the tears away even though they had heard the song numerous times before. I stood up and walked over to Naii and hugged her, she smiled and we turned to face the crowd Shane and Jason joined us in a line and we linked hands together and raised them high above our heads and took a bow. The crowd went wild as Shane picked up a microphone and said to the crowd "Well that's all for tonight guys…its been great fun tonight…and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys...we love you all!" the end of his little speech got loud screams and Naii laughed. We all ran along the edge of the stage giving high fives to all the fans on the front row, occasionally being grabbed by an overly obsessed fan, one of the fans must have grabbed tightly onto Naii's hand and pulled her because she nearly went toppling into the crowd if I hadn't of caught her.

We ran off the stage all sweating like mad from the hot stage lighting and we were greeted by Emma and Meghan "Oh my Gosh Guys that was the best show so far!" Emma said excitedly as Jason picked her up and swung her round in a hug. Meghan ran up to Shane and enveloped him in a big hug, he kissed her on the cheek and said "Hope you enjoyed it..." She nodded and said "I would enjoy it more if you went back to the bus and had a shower-you _stink!"_ Everyone laughed apart from Shane who pouted slightly.

We hoped that if we left through the back exit we wouldn't be bombarded with fans-ha big mistake, there seemed to be even _more _fans out at the back then there was during the concerts. You could hardly hear yourself think due to girls screaming "SHANE!" and "NATE!" and "JASON!" a few people screamed "NAII" and "MEGHAN!" We all smiled and waved as we battled our way through the crowd of screaming girls with help from our body guard Big Bob.

We finally managed to get into our tour bus and as soon as the doors had shut behind us the driver started to try and make his way through the crowd of screaming girls. Jason, Shane and I went to the windows and waved at the fans-much to their excitement, they threw stuff like teddy bears at the moving bus and a lot of them had to be escorted away by the Venue's security. When we finally got onto the highway that would take us to our next tour destination we all settled down on the sofas that were at the back of the bus, we were all too hyped up to go to sleep even though the digital clock on the T.V said it was way past 1 AM. Both Naii and I battled each other on guitar hero-embarrassingly she was winning, Shane and Meghan…well Shane and Meghan as usual were making out-something really that we didn't want to see and Emma was on her pink laptop emailing her little sister Sara.

**Emma POV  
**I was sat in the corner of the "U" shaped sofa on the tour bus with my laptop on my…well lap. Since my sister Sara couldn't come with me on tour I promised that I would email her every night with pictures and news about how the tour was going this is how my email was going so far:

_hey Sara :)_By this point Naii had finished her guitar hero song and was reading my email, she burst out laughing when she read the part about Hannah "Oh gosh I know what you mean about punching her…say that her perfect blonde hair is full of nits too!" I laughed and added it too the email, Shane who had _finally_ finished making out said "Wait are you on about Hannah? If you are say that when she sings she sounds like a chipmunk on coke!" (**a/n:yes if you hadn't of guessed I am not a fan of Miley cyrus…if you are well I'm sorry if I offended you…)** everyone except Nate burst out laughing and our laughing had died down he said "Guys come on give her a break…I mean she's actually a really nice person!" we all starred at him in disbelief Naii broke the silence by saying "Oh dear God help that boys taste in women!" and she stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. Everyone laughed again and this time I stopped when a pop up appeared on my screen saying "_you've got mail"_ everyone was back doing their previous activities and I clicked the _read_ button and looked at the email…

Today's been much the same as usual, except Hannah Montana was following Nate around like a bad smell ugh, seriously if I have to hear that nasely voice again in the near future I swear I'm gonna' punch her buck teeth in where the sun don't shine ;) So anyway enough about her…tonight's concert was the best…even better than the one you came to! I've got some pics of us with Hannah…don't ask me why I do-I suppose it shut her up!

I'll email you again tomorrow, give mom and dad my love…and don't forget to feed the fish!

Emmax


	2. Hate mail

**I'm sorry this has taken me a while but last week i was ill and then yesterday it snowed-yaaay! so yes ive been pretty busy-LOL well this chapter is very like Emma based and shes like slightly depressed-so yes be warned about that! well...i hope you like this chapter and Tell me in a review what you think of the story so far! :)**

**Emma POV  
**_you're a serious joke, I mean what do you do for connect 3 except just get in the way? Exactly…nothing…even Meghan helps write the songs with Naii but you don't...you're a waste of space so get lost!  
From an Emma Hater._

I just starred at the email and sighed, this was at least the fifth email that said that I was a waste of space, I tried to ignore them as much as I could but recently they seemed to be more of them and I don't think I Would be able to handle any more of them.  
"What ya' looking at?" Naii said, looking over my shoulder again. I quickly closed the laptop so Naii couldn't see the email.  
"Oh, it was nothing…just junk mail…I think I'm gonna' go and try to get some sleep…" I got off the sofa, and headed towards my bed. I could feel the confused looks my friends gave me as I did this but I really couldn't care less at this point in time. I climbed into the bunk and pulled the little curtain across so no one could see me and then I let the tears fall.

**_Naii POV  
_**I woke up the next morning to Jason falling out of his bunk, this was the third time this week and it was only Wednesday.  
"Jase, maybe we should tie you to the bed next time?" I said groggily, from my bunk. He grunted something incoherent **(A/N: That word has been bothering me ALL WEEKEND! I couldn't remember what it was! :D)** as he walked through to the kitchen area of the bus.

**Jason POV  
**After falling out of my bunk again-I mean seriously how does everyone manage to stay in them when we go round a corner? It baffles me, but anyway. I went to make myself a good old mug of coffee- I mean I can't even function without caffeine. I saw Emma sat on one of the little sofa like seats that surrounded the small wooden table, she was starring intently at a little speck on the otherwise clean table, I sat down next to her and put my arm round her waist, she hardly even noticed.  
"Emma, you ok?" I asked, squeezing her comfortingly.  
She snapped out of her trance and turned to face me and gave a small smile.  
"Yeah, course I am why wouldn't I be?" I didn't have time to answer, because the bus came to a stop making Naii, Nate and Shane all fall out of their bunks all making an "OWW" as they fell on top of each other. I chuckled and lightly kissed the top of Emma's head as I stood up, Coffee still in hand.  
"I better go and check in at the hotel so we make sure that we get our rooms" I said as I pushed the button that opened the door of the bus and headed towards the hotel, we would be spending most of the day in.

**Emma POV  
**_You freaking piece of **** really get a life, oh wait sorry that's impossible for YOU.  
Leave Jason alone, I don't know why he chose a worthless piece of trash like you…must have taken pity on you…he'll leave you soon enough…don't worry…  
From, the future Mrs Jason Grey_.

I starred at the laptop screen, I vaguely heard the conversation that was taking place around me, but my concentration was fixed on the email that had been sent to me, of course it was another hate email. They seemed to be getting worse as the time went on or maybe it was just that I knew that every email was like a blow in the heart, knowing that people really hated me for just hanging round with Connect 3.

"Emma?...Emma? EMMA!" I was sharply snapped out of my trance, by Naii screaming my name. I looked up away from the screen and found Naii, Nate, Shane, Jason and Meghan all staring at me.  
"Emma, what's up with you…we've been trying to get your attention for like 2 minutes! Shane even called you Em and you hate being called Em!" Naii said, folding her arms waiting for an answer from me. I simply shrugged and said in an almost emotionless voice  
"Sorry I was just reading my emails…." I didn't want to say too much, not wanting to let any of them see the emails and how much they upset me. I shut the top of the laptop and stood up off the sofa, since we were now in the hotel room, I thought it might be best if I got cleaned up for the day "I'm just gonna take a shower to freshen up…I wont be long" I quickly walked through the door, that lead to the bedroom I was sharing with Naii and deposited the laptop onto my bed and wandered into the big bathroom with my clothes for the day in my arm and I shut and locked the door behind me. I dropped the clothes on the floor and took a long hot shower. My tears mingled with the showers water and I let them fall down into the drains getting them out of my system. I kept telling myself that if I cried when no one was around then I would be able to keep the tears away when I had to be the happy and smiling person people still thought I was. But putting on the same façade was getting harder day by day.

I had to get out of the shower after a while because I was starting to turn the colour of a cook lobster and that wouldn't be good! I dried myself off and got changed into a pair of Grey sweat pants a black tank top and one of Jason's hoodies. I scraped my long brown hair into a messy bunch and tied it up. I walked out of the bathroom and into the main room of the hotel suite.

All the group were sat in a circle on the floor whispering to each other but when they saw me stood in the doorway they stopped-it was slightly obvious they were talking about me. I pretended to be oblivious to it and walked over to them and sat down next to Jase, who put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, I snuggled close into his chest finding some comfort in doing so.  
"Hey we were thinking of going to go on a little shopping trip with little Natey's girlfriend Mitchie-you wanna' come Emma?" Naii said, while Nate poked her in the ribs for calling him "Natey"  
"Nahh…I think I'm just gonna chillax here today…if that's ok?" I knew that it would be, I mean recently I haven't been a social bunny.  
Jason looked down at me and said:  
"I'll stay with you if you like…so you wont be alone…" I smiled, and shook my head saying  
"No Jase, go have fun with your family…and Meghan of course! I mean this is like one of your only days off for a while!"

After 10 minutes of persuading Jason that I would be fine on my own fro a couple of hours, they finally left the hotel room. I plopped onto my bed and went on my laptop and checked my email and what a surprise! I had another hate email, now I bet your saying "Why don't I just not look at my emails?" Well Its simpler said than done, its hard to ignore them when you know that there will probably be an email sitting unread in your inbox. This email was the worst of them all though and tears started to run down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing they'd only be replaced by more and more. I ran into the bathroom and rummaged in my little wash bag and found the thing I was looking for-a pair of scissors, while I was looking for them I came across a razor, but I would never to that to myself. I walked with the scissors into the bedroom and pulled the band out of my hair and brought the scissors up to my hair and placed a chunk of my hair in between the blades and brought the blades together letting the chunk of hair fall to the floor I carried on doing this with the rest of my hair until I had cut all of it. My once long hair was now above the lobe of my ears…

**well its not really a cliff hanger but...what can I say...it was gonna stop at like just after Jason's POV- but i was in a writing mood :) please dont forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. throwing punches

**Ok I am REALLY sorry that I havent updated this story in like 2 months but i've had SERIOUS writers block and also I needed to give a break...i was getting obsessed! so i'm gonna start writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW! hope you enjoy this chapter and please dont forget to review and tell me what you think**

Emma POV  
I just stood there, starring at the hair that I had cut off.  
_Well that was a stupid thing to do Emma! Now it's gonna' take ages to grow your hair back!  
_I told myself in my head. I looked away from the hair on the floor and went and took a shower, when I was out of the shower it was a slight shock to not be able to dry my long hair, plus I had never realised how heavy my hair was. I quickly got changed again and walked over to the pile of hair on the floor, picked it all up and threw it in the nearby trash can.

I then sat on my bed and got my laptop out again…and yep you guessed it…I checked my emails. This time I had two hate emails. But I also had another email that was titled "Help", curious, I clicked on the link to open the email and to my surprise found it wasn't a hate email…

_Dear Friend,  
I hear at this moment in time that you are suffering from hate mail,  
I would just like to say, if you feel like you have no one close you can talk to  
you can always talk to me…I will always be here for you…to listen to your problems,  
to be a shoulder to cry on…or just someone to have a chat to…never hesitate to email  
me! :)  
your Guardian angel  
x_Ok…well that was…different? I looked at the email address it came from and it said the email came from "Guardian angel" well that helps…Just then I hear voices outside of the hotel room door, I run to the bedroom door and slam it shut, putting the dead lock on. Phew! I didn't want the others to see my hair just yet…I decided there and then that I was going to avoid going out into the public eye as much as possible!

I heard laughter and happy voices from the other side of the door, and then the door handle moved down-someone was trying to get in, But as I had put the dead bolt on they couldn't and they soon discovered this, Jason's Voice soon came through the locked door  
"Emma? You in there?" he sounded kind of…worried?  
"Yeah...I'm here…"  
"Could you unlock the door then sweetheart…so...ermm…Naii can put her bags in the room?"  
God was that the best excuse he could think of….Yeah I really believe that one Jase!  
Naii must have been thinking the same thing as I heard her hit Jason and whisper "_That _was the only thing you could think of?"  
"Yeah nice try Jase I'm not coming out!" I shouted through the door, I could tell that this had made Naii annoyed as she started hammering on the door and screaming:  
"EMMA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW…THEN…THEN…Nate help me out here…"  
then Nate's calm deep voice came through the door  
"I think what Naii's trying to say is that we really want you to come ou-"  
"NO!! WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT THIS SECOND THEN I'M GOING TO GO ICE SKATING _WITHOUT YOU!_"  
Why Naii _Why _did you have to say _that_…  
"Naii you know what…your just so darn _evil!"_ I said as I quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed a comb through my short hair to make it look less of a birds nest like it had been a few minutes ago.  
I slowly unlocked the bolt on the door and slowly opened the door, the first thing I saw was Naii's fist ramming into my face, my vision blurred as I fell to the floor, I must of blacked out for a few seconds because when I open my eyes Jason is leaning over me with a gentle hand cupped around my face.  
"Emma…are you ok?" he asked, his eyes full of worry, I slowly nodded and sat up, I saw Nate and Shane by the door looking worried and Naii was in front of them a look of complete fear and shock on her face.  
"Oh my God! Emma I'm SO sorry…I meant to punch the door…I didn't think you were coming out…oh God I'm sorry!"  
I put a hand up to get her to be quiet, and I hauled myself up off the floor,  
"Naii, its fine…I'll just put some ice on it then we can get to the ice rink!" I said with a grin on my face as I walked over to the freezer that was in our hotel room and got some ice in a towel and gently placed it on my injured cheek.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Both Naii and me got in her Toyota Hybrid (A/N: not that I'm advertising or anything :D) with one of her brothers body guard's sitting in the back seat with Nate. We had taken the last half an hour to get ready, choosing suitable clothes for ice skating, plus I had to cover my newly forming bruise on my cheek with a whole store's worth of make up…thank god for Naii being sponsored by "smashbox" makeup!  
Jason said he needed to go to the mall for some "desperately needed" shoes…but hey what ever as long as he has a good time, and Shane had decided to stay in the hotel…hmm I wonder what they will do to pass the time?

It was a fifteen minute drive to the ice rink so me and Naii had some time to talk.  
"So what's with the drastic new hairstyle?" Naii never was one to be subtle about thing like that.  
"Oh you know…just wanted a change…so since when did you know how to pack a punch like that" I said, laughing as I pointed to my bruised cheek, this time Stephanie, our bodyguard was the one to answer  
"That was me, I decided to teach her some basic self defence…after…well you know…" I nodded remembering very well what had happened with Paul.  
Naii pulled into the parking lot, drove into a space and put the car in 'Park'  
"Well looks like there's no flies on the wall here yet…" Naii said using our name for the paparazzi  
"Ok then lets go!" Nate said getting out of the car. We all followed him and walked into the building that was when I saw…


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey I just thought I'd let you guys know that I've started a new story called "Appreciate"

Here's the summary if your interested:

Nate and Sadie had been in love since they were sixteen, now they are newly weds and preparing for their first baby, but afte an accident their perfect life takes a turn, will they be able to get back on track or will they just keep spiralling down?

So If you wanna read it heres the link: (remember to add the www. fanfiction)

.net/s/4996008/1/Appreciate

it would mean a lot if you guys read and Reviewed it :)


	5. Ice skating

**Emma POV  
**I saw a man who was facing away from us….but he looked like Paul…I panicked slightly as I whispered urgently into Nate's ear  
"Nate…I think Paul's here!" he immediately tensed up, and I pointed to the person, who I thought was Paul, but when the person turned around to face us we found it wasn't Paul…just a look alike.  
I blushed and turned to face Nate  
"Sorry…I honestly thought it was _him_" Nate gave a small smile and said  
"its better to be on our guard just in case…"

Just then Naii came up behind us obviously not hearing our conversation and said  
"Come on guys…the ice'll melt before you two get on it!" and she walked over to the little hatch where you got the rental ice skates. Both me and Nate shakily laughed andante went over to get the right sized skates while I put on my own that I had brought with me. Once i had got my boots on I walked over to the little doorway onto the ice.

**Nate POV  
**Emma was the first done with her boots and she got onto the ice and started to skate round, I watched her in awe while I was getting my skates on  
"Wow! I never knew that Emma could ice skate!" I said, as she did a one foot spin.  
"Yeah…she used to take skating lessons, but she stopped so she could tour with us…for her birthdays me and her used to come here and skate for a couple of hours…speaking of Birthdays…It's Emma's 19th birthday in like two days and I wanna' do something special for her, cause she seems a little down lately…"  
I simply nodded and grabbed Naii's and led her over to the ice and we stumbled onto it and started to skate round. We skated round the rink-well I say skated, I basically crawled round the ice-for about half an hour when we saw Emma stood in the middle of the ice talking to a skating coach who seemed just a little older than her. She was smiling and laughing with him as he showed her how to do some complicated jump.

After a couple of minutes of them talking they both skated gracefully over to us, Emma had a big smile plastered on her face.  
"This is Aaron, he was my skating coach…Naii you remember him don't you?"  
"Emma, you really think I could forget about him? You never used to shut up about him…" Emma blushed, when Aaron looked at her with his eyebrows raised.  
"Oh Aaron , this is Nate, Naii's brother…" Emma said, a little flustered, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, nice to meet you!...wait your Nate from Connect 3 right? I remember Emma telling me about you guys!" Aaron said smiling, shaking my hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"oops sorry guys I've gotta' dash…it's been great meeting you Naii, you too Nate! Emma, maybe I'll see you around some time soon?" Aaron said  
"Of course I've missed skating too much!" Emma replied, laughing.  
Aaron skated away and Emma was in the middle of saying something when she grabbed her stomach in pain and collapsed.

"EMMA!" Naii screamed, going down onto her knees next to Emma.  
A crowd of people started to crowd round us, and an ice marshal skated over to see what the commotion was, when he saw Emma unconscious, he bent down and picked Emma off the ice.  
"You" he said pointing to me, "Call an ambulance!" I did as he said, as he skated off the ice with Emma and went into the medical room and lay her down on the little bed.  
"Ambulance is on it's way…" I mumbled as Naii and I went over to Emma and Naii grabbed hold of her hand.  
"Emmy, please wake up…please!" and she started crying, I wrapped my arm around her telling her that Emma would be ok.

In no time at all two paramedics ran into the room with a stretcher, they gently lifted Emma onto it and ran out of the ice rink, into the awaiting ambulance and drove off to the nearest hospital leaving me and Naii stood in the medical room…

**ok a horribly short chapter...but i've had !major! writers block for this story, hopefully the cliffe hanger will make up for the long wait?  
Well tell me what you think of the chapter in a review...i always love hearing what you guys think :] **


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey!**

Just thought I'd let you all know that I'm going on Holiday so I **wont** be able to update for a few weeks, but I'll be writing the chapters down in a notebook so I can just type the chapters up and then post them! :]  
love you all lots like jelly tots :]

**EmmaInseparable**

x


End file.
